Concept Art
Two pieces of Concept Art are included with the download of Escaped Chasm, showing, respectively, the interior and exterior of Lonely Girl's house in an earlier period of development. Numerous changes are noticeable between the concept art and final game. Comparison Concept Rooms.png | "rooms.png," showing the house's interior Concept Rooms2.png | "rooms2.png," showing the house's exterior Day1.png | The final game's house, as seen on day 1 HouseOutside.png | The outside of the house in the final game Changes Notable Changes * Lonely Girl’s and her parents’ rooms seem to have switched locations. * The person in the middle of the picture on the top wall of the parents' room was removed. * In the concept art, the house had no mirrors. * The drawing in the top left of the livingroom was removed, but it returns on the fourth day. * The drier in the basement appears to actually be a second washer, which becomes true on day four. Minor Changes Lonely Girl's Room * Lonely Girl’s trashcan was moved above her desk. * Lonely Girl’s lamp was moved to the bottom left corner. * A picture and a ball of clothes were added on top of Lonely Girl’s dresser. Upstairs * The painting of hills was replaced with photos of Lonely Girl’s family. * The plants at the top of the room were replaced with vases. * The table was removed. * A carpet was added. Downstairs * The coat rack was moved to the other side of the front door (the shoes, however, are in the same spot). * An extra wall was added next to the basement stairs. * A small carpet at the front door was removed. Kitchen * Two plants and a pile of bills were added to the kitchen counter, and the radio was moved to accommodate. * The kitchen trashcan was moved to the other side of the room. * The sink and stove have switched places. * A flower vase, calendar, and stack of drawers were added to the right side of the kitchen. * The drawings were moved to the left side of the fridge. * Two windows and a painting of a dog at the beach were added to the kitchen wall. * The ceiling cabinet was removed from the kitchen. Livingroom * The two potted plants were moved to either side of the TV. * Two vases and a clock were added to the top wall. * The reclining chair was moved upwards. * Two tables were added on either side of the couch. * The potted plant in the bottom left was replaced with a trash can and moved closer to the couch. * Two lamps were added in the bottom corners of the room. Bathroom * Two plants were added in the bottom corners of the room. * A carpet was added in front of the shower. * A mirror/cabinet was added above the sink. * A trashcan was added between the toilet and sink. Basement * A clock and broom were added to the top left corner of the room. * The table was moved to the bottom of the room. * A mirror, trashcan, and calendar were added where the table used to be. * Some papers and a box were added to the table. * Two boxes were added to the right side of the room. Parent's Room * The person in the middle of the picture on the top wall was removed. * The door in the top left was removed, maybe to avoid the fan theories that tend to that spring up about inaccessible doors. * The room’s only lamp was removed. * The room was mostly undecorated in the concept art, probably because drawing with the distortions would have been difficult and wasn’t needed at the time. Outside * The raised step at the front door was removed. * The thing hanging to the right of the front door was removed. * The panes in the windows were changed from vertical to horizontal. Category:Game Elements